staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy Kapitana Cousteau": "Szaleńcy raf koralowych" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.00 Przystanki codzienności 8.20 Notowania 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 "Zamek Eureki" (13) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 "Dzieci z ulicy Degrassi" (13) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.15 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 10.25 "Japonia" (6) -serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.25 Morze - magazyn 11.45 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 12.30 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.55 Scena Młodego Widza - Andrzej Maleszka: "Ballada o Kasi i drzewie" 14.00 Country Ameryka (8): Tańczymy country 14.20 "Teos" - film dok. 15.00 Studio Sport: Finał Klubowego Pucharu Świata w piłce nożnej SAO PAULO - Barcelona 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - świat - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.50 Odjazdowa Telewizja Piracka UCHO (4) 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Rozmowy kontrolowane" - komedia prod. polskiej 21.55 Sportowa niedziela 22.15 "Górnicy z Kopalni Wujek" - film dok. 23.15 Wieczór konesera "Camille Claudel" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1989) 1.45 Jutro w programie TVP 2 6.45 Przegląd tygodnia (w języku migowym) 7.15 "Mała Księżniczka" (40): "Wypadek panny Amelii" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 7.40 Film dla niesłyszących - "Rozmowy kontrolowane" - komedia prod. polskiej 9.20 Słowo na niedzielę (w języku migowym) 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 Minilista przebojów 11.00 Recital na dwa fortepiany- Martha Argerich i Alexander Rabinovitch 12.00 "Rodzinny bumerang" (32) - serial prod. angielskiej 12.45 Krakowskie legendy: Pieskowa Skała 13.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Drogi i bezdroża sowieckiego komunizmu (3): "Stalin, czyli socjalizm, który nie był socjalizmem" (cz. 1) - serial dok. prod. austriacko- niemiec. 13.50 Weekend 14.10 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 14.40 Przecież to znamy: "Album Tatrzański" Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego 15.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata": "Trójkąt" - serial prod. USA 17.10 Skończył się wiek XX - film dok. o Wojciechu Wasiutyńskim emigracyjnym publicyście 17.35 Pisarze-emigranci: Tadeusz Nowakowski 18.00 "Stasiuk" - reportaż o autorze książki "Mury Hebronu" 18.30 Halo dzieci: "Opowieści Kapitana Misia" 18.35 "Żeglarzu do dzieła" - film fab. prod. angielskiej 20.10 Telekonferencja "Dwójki" 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Koło Fortuny 22.10 "Hafiz i Petrarka - gazele i sonety miłości" 22.35 Istniejący sen niemożliwy - Jan Peszek 23.05 Bolivia Manta - koncert 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 9.30 Telewizyjny plac zabaw 9.55 TVL proponuje 10.00 Koncert życzeń 10.30 Zakończenie programu TV Niezależna Lublin 07.00 Super Channel - telezakupy 08.00 Dziennik TNL 08.30 Super Channel - muzyka 09.00 TNL-text i program dnia 09.30 Zoo-hobby (powt.) 10.00 Eurosport 10.30 Dzika Ameryka - progr. przyrod. 11.00 Złote lata TV amerykańskiej - progr. dok. 11.45 Wysokie aspiracje - progr. rozr. 12.00 TNL-text i program dnia 12.30 Eurosport 15.00 Super Channel 17.00 TNL-text 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Dzika Ameryka - progr. tłum. 19.00 Super Channel 19.30 TNL-text 20.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 20.30 Kapitan Kidd - film fab. prod. USA (tłum.) 22.00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.30 Film fab. (wersja oryginalna) 00.00 TNL-text 00.30 Super Channel Sky One 7.00 Program religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — kreskówki, 12.30 Świat jutra — progr. relig.—społ. 13.00 Lost in Space — serial sf 14.00 Top 40 — ang. lista przebojów 15.00 Traper John — serial 17.00 Hotel — serial 18.00 Hart to Hart — serial 19.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my — serial 19.30 Simpsonowie — serial rys. 20.30 Ulica Jump 21 — serial 21.30 Żony Hollywoodu — miniserial oparty na powieści Jackie Collins 23.30 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu rozryw 0.30 Magazyn mody MTV 8.00 Weekend z zespołem Erasure 11.00 Przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 11.30 Przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Nowości kinowe 14.30 Weekend z zespołem Erasure 17.30 Największe przeboje Erasure 18.30 Przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 Przeboje z USA 21.00 120 minut — ciekawostki muz., koncerty, wywiady 23.00 XPO 23.30 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Kapryslandia: Nastolatki z Beverly Hills, Lucky Luke, Die Sechs—Milionen—Dollar—Familie, Winspector — seriale anim. oraz Mysz ucieka — szybki teleshow dla sprytnych dzieci 8.00 Miś—kapryś 8.30 Prywatka u Hanna Barbera: Miś Yogi, Scooby Doo, Dzieciakii Flintsone'ów — seriale anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 10.05 Człowiek z Atlantydy — serial 11.00 Opowieści Złotej Małpy — serial 12.00 Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie — koncert muzyki ludowej 12.30 Tropikalna gorączka — serial 13.30 75 lat wytwórni filmowej UFA, Heinz Ruhmann: Moje wczesne lata w UFA — wspomnienia 90-letniego aktora oraz Opfergang — niem. film fab., 1944 15.15 Drużyna A — serial 16.15 Erbschaft in Weiss (Snowball Express) — komedia USA, 1972 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Wesele jak z marzeń — show 21.55 Spiegel TV — telemagazyn tygodnika „Spiegel" 22.40 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 23.00 Happy Playboy Hour — filmowy magazyn „Playboya” 24.00 Kanał 4 — Słowo na niedzielę; Kanał 4 — Obcy czy nasz?; Kanał 4 — extra light 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem — serial 2.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser Show (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 (powt.) 6.50 Quar Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.30 Jackie und Denise — Eine Freundschaft auf Leben und Tod (powt.) 12.15 „Macht hoch die Tur" — muzyka adwentowa 12.20 Kino News — aktuallności kinowe, 12.35 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 12.40 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 12.45 Uwaga, kamera! — scenki z ukrytej kamery 13.15 Witta Pohl geht zu den Kindern dieser Welt — osierocone dzieci w Ugandzie 13.40 „Macht hoch die Tur" — muzyka adwentowa 13.45 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial sf USA 14.45 SAT 1 Sport live — Compaq Grand Slam Coup 1992 18.30 Piłka nożna — show 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Wien, du Stadt meiner Traume — austr. komedia, 1957 22.00 Talk im Turm — talk show 23.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.25 Funf vor Zwolf — reportaż ekolog. 23.50 Auwi's Spatlese — progr. rozryw. 0.10 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z godz. 13.45) Pro 7 5.15 Lassie — serial USA dla młodzieży 5.40 Im Reich der wilden Tiere — film przyr. USA 6.25 Tagsen Mellen Staub — western, serial USA 7.15 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — serial sf USA 8.15 Canadian Pacific — western USA, 1949 10.00 Alarm im Pazifik (The Fighting Seabees) — film wojenny USA, 1944 11.35 M.A.S.H. — serial komediowy USA 12.00 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA (powt.) 12.30 Gluckliche Reise (powt.) 13.30 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt. z godz. 5.40) 14.25 Elefantenpfad (Elephant Walk) — film przyg. USA, 1953 16.20 Topkapi — film krym. USA, 1964 18.35 Matiock — serial krym. USA 19.30 Die Reporter — mag. infor. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Das Cherry Street Fiasko (Contract on Cherry Street) — film krym. USA, 1977 23.15 Der Schnuffler (Tony Rome) — film krym, USA, 1967 1.05 Święty — ang. serial krym. 1.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.00 Mike Hammer — serial krym. USA (powt.) 2.50 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.00 Alarm im Pazifik (powt. z godz. 10.00) 4.20 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości Tele 5 6.30 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 12.50 Normalny — magazyn dla ludzi niepełnosprawnych 13.20 Ball im Savoy (Bal w Savoyu) — niem. film fab., 1955 15.05 Thunder Bay (Grzmiąca zatoka) — film fab. USA, 1953 16.50 Kinder Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć przez dzieci 17.20 Wildlife: Dzika Colorado — serial przyr. 18.20 Wiadomości 18.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street — serial 19.20 Raport policyjny z Niemiec — kronika kryminalna 19.45 Bagdad Cafe — serial (odc. ost.) 20.15 Proszę się uśmiechnąć! — zabawne wideoscenki z życia codziennego 21.10 Tennis Compaq Grand Slam Cup 1992 — finał 0.15 Niedzielne igraszki — program rozrywkowy 1.05 Love and Curses (Przeklęta miłość) — film fab. USA, 1991 2.45 La danse du scorpion (Taniec skorpiona) — franc. film fab. (powt.) 4.10 The Saint's Return (Powrót Świętego) — ang. film fab. (powt.) 5.20 Winny? — więźniowie przed kamerami telewizji 6.05 Pierwsza miłość (powt.) 6.30 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 2.00 Kręgle PGA w Beaumont, Teksas 3.00 Kręgle PGA w Beaumont, Teksas 4.00 Kręgle, rozgrywki kobiet w Yoma, Arizona 5.00 Breaks Snooker Challenge 6.00 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 7.00 Futbol amerykański NFL — przegląd tygodnia 7.30 Tenis, turniej Krafta, kobiety 8.00 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao Paulo, półfinał 9.00 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych w Singapurze 10.00 Pokaz skoków, zawody jeździeckie we Frankfurcie 11.00 Powersports International — mag. sportów motorowych 12.00 Boks zawodowy w Alexandra Palace 14.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Humo w Belgii 16.00 IHRA Drag Racing 16.30 Zawodowy tajski kickboxing 17.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 18.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 21.00 IHRA Drag Racing, Indianapolis 21.30 IHRA Drag Racing, Ponoma, Kalifornia 22.00 Piłka nożna w Europie 24.00 Golf PGA, seniorzy, Mistrzostwa Nowego Jorku Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Niedziela na żywo; Narciarstwo; Euroscores — mag. rezultatów tygodnia; narciarstwo; boks, walki międzynarodowe; Trans World Sport — mag. aktualności sportowych; Jeździectwo, Puchar Świata w Genewie — na żywo; Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów — na żywo; Euroscores — mag. rezultatów tygodnia; Narciarstwo; Eurofun — magazyn 21.00 Euroscores — rezultaty tygodnia 22.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów 23.00 Narciarstwo 24.00 Euroscores — mag. rezultatów tygodnia 1.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1992 roku